caelafandomcom-20200213-history
Balhel GrundGor
Balhel GundGor is one of the playable characters in the Caela Pathfinders world. He is a male Dwarf Fighter and is played by Joshua Ryan Shaw. Biography Early Life Balhel GrundGor was born to Ret and Riya GrundGor on the 3rd day of the 3rd week of the 3rd month of the Dwarven Calender. Childhood for Balhel was typical as far as Dwarves go. He learned all the basic skills that a Dwarf should from combat to basic crafting. He often had quarrels with members of the KarakKlad clan, especially during combat training. Having played with his father’s hammer for years he had a great deal of ability with the weapon and often bested his partners. With his father being an engineer and belonging to the Bazrak clan, it made all the sense in the world to follow in his father’s footsteps. However, as Balhel came nearer to adulthood and ultimately deciding where he would apprentice, he became more and more interested in the forge. Balhel, like his father, was good with a hammer, but unlike his father, had his mother’s drive to better himself. That combination held a lot of promise for an aspiring smith. Apprenticeship Balhel ultimately decided to apprentice for Hrothgar GundGor, a well known and respected smith. This caused a good deal of tension between Balhel and his parents. His apprenticeship was just like any apprenticeship, filled with menial tasks and mundane projects that Hrothgar considered beneath him. However, Balhel found a passion working the smith and could always be seen fiddling with a hammer in his free time. Over the next 15 years, things only got more strained with his family, due to Dwarven tempers and long memories. Sanmerag Khul ,“It wasn’t until I heard the blood dripping onto the stone that I realized he was dead. It was as if I was struck by Torag’s hammer. All of the sudden everything slowed down and I was aware of everything at once. The body lying before me, my hand gripping the hammer so hard it felt as if we were one and the same, and the gore all around me.”-Balhel GrundGor During the Sanmerag Khul, Ibaruk KarakKlad, in a drunken stupor, started slandering Balhel and his family. He claimed, and always had, that his grandfather was betrayed by Balhel’s grandfather during the Great War and therefore a debt in blood was owed. Balhel, knowing that Ibaruk was drunk, attempted to ignore him and returned to his drink. Ibaruk, further enraged by this offense, pulled out his dagger and attacked Balhel, cutting his grandfather’s ring off of his beard. Balhel, stunned and furious, grabbed the nearest thing to him, his hammer, attacked and killed Ibaruk. Exile Wanting to avoid the embarrassment of an engineer’s son killing one of their honored soldiers, and to prevent any increase in tensions between the clans, Azaghal KarakKlad, patriarch of the KaraKlad, offered the Oath of Silence to Balhel. This would reduce his sentence, which Balhel took. He was sentenced to 20 years in exile. Having nowhere else to turn, he did what most exiles do and traveled west towards the plains, to the Outpost Gamekh. Gamekh is one of the few places an exile can make any kind of a living as there are few Dwarves that live above ground. Balhel tried to continue work as an engineer but found that there was little need for one in Gamekh. Instead Balhel found himself defending the land against giants and other enemies of the Dwarves. On such a mission Balhel suffered a broken leg. He continued to fight the giant and with the help of some travelers brought about its death. However Balhel was seriously injured and had to be treated by the travelers. Meeting the Group 2 Menti 321 AGW Physical Appearance 4'3" tall 192 pds Burgundy hair and green eyes Personality and Traits Gruff and surly often rough around the edges. Loves battle and the rush of a good fight. Often found looting the body of his fallen foes mere moments after the final blow has landed. Dislikes flightyness and silly behaviour in general. Often considered to be uninterested in conversations with the avereage being as he thinks so lowly of most races. If the conversation doesn't include ale, glory, treasure, or some contest he is unlikely to pay you much attention. Powers and Abilities Relationships Yoska Koval Alyan Lithōnion Meridan Sylvar 13th age Meeka Leeki Morgan Reik Wood Arendare Roma See Also *Balhel's Journal Category:Josh Category:Dwarves Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ankorians Category:Straight Characters